Alioth: The Musical
by Matarra
Summary: Basically, it's a musical about Alit's past life. Rated for death scene at end and maybe some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Yu-gi-oh Zexal.**

** Matarra: Hiya! ****This is not exactly a songfic since it has multiple songs and dialogue in between. I'm not sure what to really call it... Musical fic maybe? I don't know. **

** Misael: Stop monologuing already and get to the fic.**

** Matarra: Why do you care? This one is about Alit.**

** Alit: Wait, really? Sweet! Oh yeah!**

** Matarra: *sweatdrops* I told you about three times. Every time you ran around the house cheering your head off.**

** Alit: I have a short attention span.**

** Misael: A.k.a. He's a moron.**

** Alit: Shut it, Misael!**

** Matarra: Ok! Monologue's over! Enjoy the musical fic.**

Inside a museum's Roman exhibit, a narrator's voice starts speaking.

"Long ago, in the far away land of ancient Rome there was a golden age of powerful beasts extraordinary heroes and greatest and strongest of all these Heroes was the lion-hearted Alioth, or Alit as he preferred to be called. But why does bad things happen to good people? Now, that is what our story..."  
"Will you listen to him? He's making the story sound like some Roman tragedy." Thalia, the shortest muse with rounded shape complained.  
"Lighten up, dude." Terpsichore cooed.  
"We'll take it from here, darling." Calliope reassured the disembodied voice  
"You go, girls...

Calliope: We are the muses. Goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of heroes.  
Terpsichore: Heroes like Alioth.  
Thalia: Honey, you mean Amazingoth! I'd like to make some sweet music-  
Calliope: OUR STORY! Actually begins long before Alit. Many Aeons ago... _Back when the world was new  
__A planet called Astral world was beginning to bloom.__  
And __chaos and order lived in harmony!__  
_  
Thalia:_ It was a__ wonderful place__!  
There was __a beginning __of a world of __peace__!__  
_All Muses:_Where __neither force__was greater__ and  
__both sides were balanced__.  
And then along came __Eliphas.__  
He __banished all souls with chaos in them.__  
He zapped  
__Exiled__ those __poor souls to another world__  
They're trapped  
And on his own stopped  
chaos in its tracks  
And that's the gospel truth  
The guy was too type A to just relax_

And that _wa__s __Astral__ world's __racism__  
__Eliphas__ tamed the __world__  
while still in his youth  
Though, honey, it may seem imposs__i__ble  
That's the gospel truth_

_I__n __Astral World__ life was neat and  
Smooth as sweet vermouth  
Though, honey, it may seem imposs__i__ble  
That's the gospel truth  
_

Calliope: But there was a problem. An old foe of a powerful Astral Being named Astral-

Thalia: Really went all out on the creativity on the naming.

Calliope: AS I WAS SAYING! Astral's foe was called Don Thousand. And he was pissed at the banishment.

_And if there's one being you don't want to get steamed up  
It's Don Thousand, cause he had an evil plan_  
Thalia: _He was the patron of Barian World  
But __didn't care about the world's inhabitant's__  
He was as mean as he was ruthless  
And that's the gospel truth  
He had a plan to shake things up  
And that's the gospel truth _

"Eliphas will learn his mistake. And he shall pay." Don Thousand growled. He gazed into a black crystal. "Now, what souls to use?" Don Thousand searched the human world for many, many hours. In the end, the crystal showed seven babies. "These seven are destined for greatness. I'll see how what they use it for. It won't matter much, since they won't remember it." Don Thousand gave a long, creepy laugh that echoed across Barian World.

Melpomene: _Young Alit was Donny's pawn now  
But since he wouldn't be a target until he grew up.  
He got to live and laugh  
So thank his namesake star  
But __Astral World __  
__was ranking up in their souls__  
__They didn't notice Barian World's interfering__  
__With the human world___

Though Don Thousand's horrid plan  
Was hatched before Alit cut his first tooth  
The boy grew stronger every day and  
That's the gospel truth.

**Matarra: So... how was it? I'm going to use mostly songs from Hercules but I might use a few other songs.**

**Alit: Yahoo! I get my own fic! And it has songs in it! YES!**

**Vector: *sprays Alit with hydrochloric acid* BWAHAHAHA!**

**Dumon, Misael, and Matarra: VECTOR!**

**Dumon: That was totally uncalled for.**

**Misael: I wanted to get him to shut up.**

**Matarra: It's his story. I don't want him to have severe chemical burns.**

**Alit: OWWW! OH, WHY!**


	2. Chapter 2

"News from the village!" a farmer was running down the road. Alit looked up from his plowing.

"What is it? The harvest festival coming early this year or are pigs flying?" Alit joked.

The farmer slapped his hand on his forehead. "This is no laughing matter this time, Alit. Soldiers from a far away land have come demanding that we offer up ½ of our food reserves and one child from each household that has more than two children as a slave."

Alit froze. No, no way. "Wha-what?"

"We had to agree to their demands. Tell your parents." with that, the farmer ran off to spread the news. Alit ran as fast as he could home. When he reached home, his legs felt like they were on fire after running for a mile at his top speed but he still threw the door open and ran to the dining room as fast as he could. His mother, father, little sister, and little brother were sitting at the table eating lunch.

"Ah, Alit! Right in time for lunch, my boy!" His father beamed then his face fell as he saw Alit's expression. "What's wrong?"

Alit gave his family the news. His mother gasped. "Oh my..." she fell back into her chair in a dead faint.

"We can afford to give them ½ our food stores but our children?" his father cried.

His little sister, Mabel, and his little started to cry. "Shush, it's alright." Alit cooed. He wrapped his younger siblings in a hug.

"I-I don't w-want to be a- be a slave." Alit's little brother, Bryan, sobbed.

"You won't be. Neither of you will be." Alit comforted them trying to keep tears from falling.

"Alioth... we can't defy these invaders. They'll kill all of us." his father reasoned.

"I didn't say that. Look, one child has to go. They wouldn't survive, I might." Alit said, his voice trembling.

"Alioth..." his mother whined.

"It's fine, really." Alit forced a smile and ran out the door. As he ran through the woods, he didn't try to stop the tears from falling. He eventually collapsed on a cliff overhanging the sea. Alit lifted his head and stared out at the sea with salty tears streaming down his face. It was sunset by the time his dad finally found him.

"Hey, sport. Can I sit down?" his father asked jokingly although Alit noticed a hint of a sob in his voice. Alit patted the ground beside him and his dad sat down. "It's going to be alright. Sometimes slaves win their freedom..." he stopped, realizing he wasn't helping any. "Look, maybe this is a blessing in disguise, like when I was drafted into the military. I hated it at first, but I rose to the rank of general." his dad tried again.

"That's the thing, Dad. I don't completely hate it. In fact, it's more like I'm excited. Don't get me wrong, I love you guys but I've never really fit in here. I'm different from all the other kids in the village. I just feel like there's something else out there for me to do." Alit sighed.

"I know. Just- be careful out there." Alit's dad turned around and walked back to the house. Alit stood up and stared at the sunset. He began to sing a wistful song.

"_I have often dreamed  
Of a bright, red world  
Where a royal welcome  
Will be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where you will soon be_

I will find my way  
I can go the distance  
I'll be there someday  
If I can be strong  
I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
I would go literally anywhere  
To feel like I belong"

Alit turned around and ran home. The next morning he hugged his family goodbye and ran off to town. The soldiers were forcing crying children into the boats and an official looking man was writing something on parchment for every kid who the soldiers took.

"Hey! This is where I get to be taken captive?" Alit asked cheerfully to the man recording the slaves.

The man looked shocked then recovered with an air of dignity. "Yes, this is the loading dock for our captives." he looked Alit up and down. "Hmm. You are a special case. Strong, able-bodied, muscular... You will be a gladiator."

Alit cocked his head. "A... what?"

The man sighed. "A gladiator. A fighter who is pitted against other gladiators and animals for the amusement of the Roman people. Since people need to have something to call you, I must record your name too. That means I need you to tell me your name." he added seeing Alit's expression.

"Oh! It's Alioth, but people call me Alit." Alit grinned.

"Alright then. Take him to the cargo hold boys." the Roman official waved Alit away as two soldiers grabbed him roughly and dragged him away. They shoved him into a hold with some other prisoners.

"It really wasn't necessary to be that rough, you know!" Alit called.

"Shut it slave!" a soldier yelled.

"Wasn't necessary to be that rude either!" Alit yelled back.

"Shut your trap before I come in there and shut it for you!" the soldier shouted.

"Tough crowd." Alit muttered. He scooted over to a seat with a window. He looked out and saw his family along with the rest of the village waving goodbye as the ships began to leave. Alit leaned his head out the round window and waved back with tears falling from his eyes into the sea. He stared back until his seaside town had vanished from sight. Then he turned his head and looked forward and was hit in the face with sea spray. He spluttered for a second and spit out a small fish. "Pah! Need to be more careful." He grinned and leaned over to put his hand in the water and continued his song.

"_I am on my way  
I can go the distance  
I don't care how far  
Somehow, I'll be strong  
I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
I would go literally anywhere  
To find where I belong!"_

Alit eventually laid down by the window to sleep. '_Well, today was traumatic. Wonder what being gladiator will be like..._' Alit thought as he drifted to sleep.

**Matarra: Next chapter, Alit arrives in Rome.**

**Alit: WOOHOO! I GET A FANFIC! I GET A FANFIC!**

**Misael: SHUT YOUR # %&^#$ FACE! *hits Alit with frying pan***

**Alit: OWWW! But who cares, I GOT A FANFIC! I GOT A FANFIC!**

**Matarra: You are REALLY getting on my nerves, Alit.**

**Alit: I can't help it because I GOT A FANFIC!**

**Matarra: Oh my... Shut up!**

**Dumon: Alit. Just, please. Be quiet. You have been shouting for two hours. I'm beginning to become numb to my surroundings and am developing an unimaginable headache. I'm going upstairs to get some aspirin.**


	3. Chapter 3

Alit groaned. It had been 135 days and they still hadn't arrived to wherever they were going. They had stopped at a few towns to pick up some more prisoners. It was during those stops that he was allowed, under careful watch, to go on board and stretch his legs. His muscles got stiff when was locked up for too long and he would sometimes involuntarily kick or hit something when he felt especially cramped. "Are we there yet?" Alit whined.

"NO! You have asked twenty times already today and we STILL AREN'T THERE YET!" the captain of the soldiers yelled. Alit thought he heard some of the soldiers snickering. Alit was silent and stared out the porthole window for a minute.

"How about now?" Alit asked again. He heard a few bangs as the captain banged his head against the side of the boat. A bunch of soldiers laughed loudly this time.

"GET TO WORK AND STOP LAUGHING LIKE A BUNCH OF HYENAS!" the captain yelled at the soldiers. There was a scuttling sound as the sailors and soldiers went back to their duties. The door to the hold opened and the cook entered to give the prisoners their daily rations: a slice of moldy and stale bread and a small bowl of watery soup. But when the cook reached Alit, he slipped him an extra piece of bread.

"That little episode with the captain definitely lifted the spirits of the crew. Keep making us laugh." the cook chuckled. He walked out the door and locked it again. These extra rations weren't anything new. Heck, even the soldiers would sometimes slip him their own food as a thank you for making the journey more light-hearted.

A quick look at the bread told him that the piece the cook had slipped him wasn't moldy. Alit smiled but as he brought it to his lips he saw out of the corner of his eye a little boy staring at him with longing. Alit lowered the bread and held it to the child.

"Here, have it." Alit smiled. The boy stared at Alit for a second with wondering eyes. "Go on, take it. I won't bite." the boy leaned forward and snatched the bread. He clutched it close and kept staring at Alit.

"I can really have it, Mister?" the child asked.

"Yep! Go on and eat it, kiddo. And my name's Alit." Alit grinned and started to eat his soup. The boy finished the bread in two bites before eating the rest of his food.

"Thank you Mr. Alit, sir." the child gushed.

Alit waved his index finger in a classic scolding gesture. "Uh-uh. Drop the 'Mr.' and the 'sir', kid. It's just Alit."

"Thank you Alit." the child smiled and giggled.

"That's better. So what's your name?" Alit smiled.

"Jaime." the boy answered. He was silent for a while before asking, "Why did your family give you up? You're the type of person most parents want to keep."

Alit was taken aback. "I volunteered in place of my younger siblings. Did your parents give you to the soldiers?"

Jaime nodded. "Yeah, I was the youngest and couldn't help as much around the house as my older siblings. So when the soldiers came the entire family took a vote and I was the one they could do without. The man with the scroll said that I would be a household slave. What did he say you would do?"

"He said I would be a gladiator." Alit sighed.

Jamie's eyes widened. "A warrior who fights to the death?!"

Alit leaned back. "Wow, a kid younger than my brother knew what that is when I had to ask when I first heard the word. That really hurts my self-esteem." he grinned to let Jamie know he was joking.

"I don't want you to die." Jamie said.

"I won't. I'm tougher than people give me credit for." Alit jumped up and hit his head on a beam. "See? No brain damage." Alit said while rubbing his head.

"That's a matter of opinion. Just wanting to let you know that we're there." a soldier called from behind the door.

"Really?!" Alit leaned out a window and the other captives crowded around other windows to catch a glimpse of their new home. Alit laughed as he saw the bustling city. '_Finally! Somewhere where I can stretch my legs. This place won't be so bad._' Alit waved at a fisherman who looked confused by the slave's cheery attitude.

…...

"Alright, maggots! Listen up! You'll all be going to an auction so we can sell you off. All except you," the official pointed at Alit, "You're coming with me." The other prisoners backed away from Alit like he had the plague.

"Um... why?" Alit asked.

The official slapped his forehead. "Gladiators. Need. To. Be. Trained. To. Fight!" he spoke slowly as if speaking to a moron.(which he kinda was but that was beside the point) "I'm taking you to your mentor and trainer. Unfortunately all the gladiator schools are full and the only available trainer is... well... you'll see." The official grabbed Alit and pulled him along. They stopped by a little house on a hill overlooking the coliseum. "Go and meet your mentor. Good luck, you'll need it." the official shoved him towards the house. Alit skipped up to the door and knocked.

"Go away!" a voice shouted from behind the door.

"I'm supposed to be trained by you." Alit called.

"I don't care, f*ck off." Alit frowned at the response and started playing a rhythm with his knocks. _Thumpty thump, thump thump thump thump. Thumpty thump, thump thump thump thump thump. _"Alright enough already! I'm coming out." A man opened the door with a scowl on his face. He had buzz cut red hair and was slightly chubby. He was wearing golden armor without a cape or helmet.

Alit grinned and held out his hand, "I'm Alioth, but everyone calls me Alit."

The man didn't take it. "I'm Gallus. Nobody calls me anything else and with how well all my students turn out, you can save yourself a lot of trouble and leave. You won't increase your chances with any training from me." he tried to slam the door but Alit grabbed it and no matter how hard Gallus pulled, Alit's grip never wavered.

"But I can learn! I can be better than your other students. Please? Please? Please? Pretty, pretty please? Please? Please? Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Alit begged.

Gallus looked at him before sighing, "You're really annoying but you're also strong and determined. Maybe- No! I am not training another kid just so he can die in a fight to the death." Gallus stepped outside and started to sing,

_So, ya wanna be a fighter, kid?  
Well, whoop-de-do!  
I have been around the block before  
With blockheads just like you_

Each and everyone a disappointment  
Pain for which there ain't no ointment  
So no matter how much you beg  
Plead, pester, and peg  
And ask me to jump into the fray  
My answer is two words -  


The official gave a loud ahem. Gallus turned to him and the official opened a scroll that looked like a contract. Gallus stared at it for a moment before muttering to Alit,

"Ok."_  
_"You're serious?!" Alit jumped for joy.

"You win." Gallus sighed._  
_"Oh YES! YES YES YES! BEST. DAY. EVER!" Alit ran around in circles cheering._  
_"Oy vay!" Gallus groaned.

The next day, Alit started his training.

_I'd given up hope that someone would come along  
A fellow who'd ring the bell for once  
Not the gong  
The kind who wins trophies  
Won't settle for low fees  
At least semi-pro fees  
But no- I get the hillbilly  
_

_I've been out to pasture pal, my ambition gone  
Content to spend lazy days and to __rest on my lawn__  
But you need an __adviser__  
A __mentor__, but wiser  
A good merchandiser  
And __whoa__!  
__Don't touch that!_

Gallus steered Alit away from a lion that was sunbathing on a rock.

_I'm down to one last hope  
And I hope it's you  
Though, kid, you're not exactly  
A dream come true  
I've trained enough turkeys  
Who never came through  
You're my one last hope  
So you'll have to do_

"Lesson number 5: dodging your opponent's attacks is the most valuable lesson you can learn!" Gallus yelled right before Alit got hit with one of the rocks that were being thrown at him with catapults.

"YOW! Son of a- OUCH!" Alit yelped as more rocks hit him. Gallus covered his eyes with his hand and shook his head.  
_*****__**Much **__**Later***_

Gallus shouted down at Alit from a balcony in the arena, "Lesson number 101: avoid the teeth."

Alit looked up. "What do you-" he started to ask before a lion burst out of the door on the other end and started running towards him. He attempted to thrust his sword at the beast but the lion batted out of the way and raked Alit with his claws. Alit yelped and started to run as the lion chased him around the arena.

"Lesson number 102: also avoid the claws." Gallus muttered. He banged his head against the railing a few times.

"Can we ditch the sword? I'm really starting to think I'll do better without it!"

"Since you can't possibly do worse, why not?" Gallus looked up and rested his head on a hand.

_Many brave souls__ have faced the odds  
And ended up a mockery  
Don't believe the stories  
That you read on all the crockery_

To be a true _fighter__, kid, is a dying art  
Like painting a masterpiece, it's a work of heart  
It takes more than sinew  
Comes down to what's in you  
You have to continue to grow_  
Alit punched a bag filled with straw that was hanging from the ceiling on an iron chain and the punching bag burst into smithereens.

_Now that's more like it!_

_I'm__ down to one last shot,  
__and my last high note__,  
before that blasted __afterlife __gets my goat,  
my __hopes__ are on you kid,  
go make em come true,  
climb that uphill slope,  
keep pushin__g__ that envelope,  
you're my one last hope,  
and kid it's up to you. _

"I can not believe I would ever say this again, especially to you, but," Gallus took a deep breath, "You're a winner kid. You have what it takes survive and become a legend."

"Really? Awesome!" Alit pumped his fist. "Um... Gallus?" he asked timidly.

"Yes, kid?"

Alit rubbed the back of his neck. "If I become enough of a legend, do you think I could go back home for a while to visit my family? Just to visit."

Gallus looked at the tanned boy standing in front of him. His throat tightened up as he braced himself for telling the kid what his own mentor had told him so many years ago. "Kiddo, you can't ever go back home. To visit or otherwise. Even if you survive and get freed, which happens occasionally after the gladiator has fought for five years in the arena, you won't be able to board a ship to go home. You are forced to stay in the Roman empire and train the next generation of fighters for the arena."

Alit looked down. "So... I will never be able to see my little siblings or my parents again? EVER?" A tear fell from his eyes but he quickly wiped it away.

"No." Gallus hated how cold that sounded. "It's a cycle of hell you can't get out of."

Alit looked up with shining eyes. "At least it'll be fun fighting, right?"

Gallus gave a bitter smile. "Most of the time."

"Most?" Alit asked.

"I pray you'll never find out what I mean by that but unfortunately that probably won't happen." Gallus clapped Alit on the back. "Come on, kid. Let's get you ready for your first fight. I'll review the rules of the arena."

**Next chapter, Alit fight for the first time.**


End file.
